The new generation of Monster high
by Thepurplekittty
Summary: It's a story about a another generation at Monster high, a fictional generation. Jane Brightd is the new ghoul at skull and she's gonna heve several adventures and meet her classmates(fictional monsters and MH characters' kids)
1. Meet your classmates, Jane

It was a cloudy, silent autumn afternoon. The sun made the whole forest quite warm, but then it hided behind the clouds. I was walking to my favourite place, which was the lime-tree grove. When I arrived, I heard some terrible screams, so I looked around to see their source. I saw an angry girl standing on top of a terrified boy, trying to stab his head using a sword. My eyes widely ope me ned. ''Look at because this is the last image thou will ever see in this life'' she yelled with a strong British accent. Her voice has shown so much rage for the person under her. The boy looked scared to death. I decided to go there and help him, even if I know she could kill the both us.

\- Yeah, very inteligent

So, I ran to them and pushed her. She looked surprised and puzzled, but it didn't last long. She stood up, angrily removing the leaves from her hair. ''You who you are'' she asked.

\- In my mind it was more like a: ''Can you push me again stupid'' Hell, no

She was pointing at me with the sword, calmly while standing proudly. As I hears her words my face got red and I felt like crying.

\- Don't judge me. How would you react if a crazy person wants to cut your neck with a sword?!

'' I...I...Well I'm...please don't kill me madam'' I cried standing on my knees.

\- I know, I know, the breave Jane...

''Raise your head'' she told me.

\- Why, to let you cut it?! No, thanks...

I raised my head.

\- I felt like''Yes master''

''Who are you and what do you want'' she asked. I looked at the boy and he didn't look scared anymore. I expected him to run, but he was still there watching us.

''And what's your num ghoul'' he smirked, trying to look attractive.

''Are you crazy this is what you're thinking about right now help me'' I yelled at him ''Mnee she won't do anything to you'' he said. The ghoul didn't comment. The I stood up, being still afraid, I cleaned my throat and said: ''My name is Jane Brightd and the only reason I pushed you is that I though you'll kill him '' I explained '' Well if I was really trying to kill him it would be good for the universe he breaths air vainly'' she said. The fire element rolled his eyes. '' Butt you still love me'' he said '' What did he do'' I asked '' This asshole slapped my butt'' she explained.

\- Wait! Yes, it's a nasty thing, but you gotta kill him for that?!

''And you were going to murder him for that'' I yelled '' I was not really going to kill him...all I wanted was to hurt him to make his face bleed a little you know what what I'm saying'' she smirked ''No, no I don't'' I yelled '' Relax she does it all the time'' the boy said.

-What?!

''Are you new in here'' the tall girl asked me '' Yes I moved here two weeks ago but I used to live in Salem when I was a little girl'' I said '' Will you stay'' she asked '' Yes I don't think we're going to leave this place soon'' I said '' That means you'll go to school here''' she said '' Yes at Monster high'' I said '' We're gonna be classmates'' she said smiling.

-Yay..

'' My name is Blake Knight daughter of the black knight'' Blake said ''And I'm Hill Burns but she calls me Hell'' Hill said smiling '' I still believe that your parents wrote your name wrong on your birth certificate'' she said '' We're kinda together'' Hill said '' No we're not'' Blake said.


	2. Janey and her new classmates

After this weird situation, it was the time for my first day at Monster High. I entered the door to see different monsters passing by. I tried to talk to someone from the crowd, but they ignored my presence. They were so comfortable with their organised mess. I made my way to the Principal's office to

talk about my new school. "Here is your schedule and one of our students will prezent you our school is that good for you" Headmistress Bloodgood asked "Yes, it's just fine" I said "Mister Hill Burns come the Principal's office". In Hill's class everybody was laughing, but they stopped when his tougher friend gave them a look. "Thanks..." he whispered, she nod her head. As he entered the office I sighed.

-GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO SPEND THIS DAY WITH #WEIRDKID2, #WEIRDKID1 IS THAT GIRL WITH A SWORD. AND WHY CAN SHE HAVE A SWORD, BUT I CANNOT HAVE SOME PETARDS?

"Mr. Burns please present the school to our new student Jane Brightd" Headmistress Bloodgood said. Hill sighed like he was not worried anymore. "OK let's go" he said as he grabbed my hand and took me to the hall "Well this is the hall those are class rooms right there is a bathroom and good luck hope you'll survive" Hill said and left. I ran to him and grabbed his arm "Hey hey hey you were supposed to present me the school, the whole school and first you should told me were is my first class don't you think so" I said. He rolled his eyes and took my hand "OK OK follow me". We were walking to the cafeteria and for the millionth time I asked Hill: "Who's that guy" he sighed "Why don't you ask him" he asked "Hey I'm the new ghoul I cannot just go there and say what's your name hottie" I said as I ran into that guy.

-AWKWARD...

He was tall and slender, with dark hair, pale skin, pink eyes and an amazing smile. "My name is Victor Valentine and who's the beauty in front of my face" he asked. My face turned red. I giggled "I'm Jane Brightd" I said shyly. He raised my head by putting his fingers gently under my chin "I'm glad" he grined and left. I've been sanding there for a while watching him go, when Hill woke me up "This is all I'll go now" he said. I blinked.

-AND HE LEFT ME ALL ALONE...

I sit at an empty table with my eyes at my food. I looked up at Hill's table. I saw two identical girls with long blond hair and violet eyes. One of them was putting on some lipstick, much lipstick while the other one was playing with a basketball and eating at the same time. I also saw a blue skinned ghoul with blond hair and greenish highlights eating some sushi. Hill was sitting between two girls, one of them was Blake and the other one was an icelike girl with white, blue and pink highlights. They seemed to have a good time laughing, joking. Then Hill told 'em something and their faces changed. Blake looked the more upset. She scowled at him, she told him something and then she hit his head with a book. He came to me, still rubbing his head. "Hey...come sit with us"he said. I got up and followed him. When I arrived Blake gave me a chair and put it at their table. I sit down embarrassed. For a moment there was an awkward silence and everybody was staring at each other. After that, Blake broke the ice. She cleaned her throat: "So... your name is Jane, isn't it" she asked. I nod my head yes while eating my tuna sandwich. "Well I think you remember me, I'm Blake and they are Fay, Minnie, Marnie, Uma and you know Hill" she said pointing at each of them. They all waved at me kindly. "Guys, this is Jane"she said " How do you know each other, guys " Marnie asked " We met Jane in the forest" Blake said. As she said it I could see Uma blinking. She turned to Blake "You were trying to decapitate Hill again, weren't you " Uma asked "Hey sometimes I forget he's your brother" Blake defended herself with her hands "Will..." Uma said in a disappointed voice. I raised my head and looked around "Who's Will" I asked "I'm Will" the girl who's name I thought it was Blake said "I thought your name's Blake this is not a good start in our relationship" I said " It's not what it seems, I swear I'm not lying to you" she joked "Don't forswear like that, we're over " I said. Everybody laughed. I felt more comfortable "Now really who's Will" I asked" My middle name is Willena"Blake said. I chuckled. Then I stopped my laughter " Is this a real name" I asked "Well...if it's not, at least I'm unique" Blake said smiling "Now it's the time for you to meet the rest of us, "Minnie said with a friendly smile "I'm Minnie and she's my twin, Fay" said she gesturing at Fay to sit up from her boyish, relaxed position "You'll never get a boyfriend like that"Minnie said straightening Fay's back "You don't have one either" Fay said. Minnie ignored her sister's comment. " Well I like make-up and going to the maul and romantic movies" Minnie said "and boys" she laughed "What's your hobbies" she asked "I like reading and silent walkes" I said. Minnie sighed "You're talking just like the characters from the movies I'm sure you'll find your soul mate soon, but you're gonna have some terrible argument s with him, until you'll realise you can't live without him and..." Fay stopped her "Minni, stop raving" Fay said "What?! I'm not raving" Minnie said "Minnie, no, it's enough, please"Blake said. With that Minnie stopped talking. "So how about you, Fay, what are your hobbies" I asked "I like basketball and football and everything about sports" she said "yeah, she likes boyish things" Minnie said "Talking about boyish things, we have to go, Fay" Blake said as she looked at her watch "Where are you going" I asked "To the basketball auditions" Blake said "Wow, are you planing to join the team" I asked "I am, she's the captain" Fay said "I'm judging" Blake said "So you have a female basketball team and a male one" I asked. Blake looked different, she seemed to be nervous and a little angry, maybe my question offended her, but I don't know how "We really have to go" she said sternly and they left. After a pause I spoke: "Did I said something" "It's about the basketball team, she had some arguments with its ex-members right now

there isn't a male basketball team they all give up that Victor guy you were talking to used to be the captain, but he didn't care about his mates or basketball they lost every match and they gave up playing with oter skulls' teams headmistress Bloodgood heard about it and then Blake decided to help them she divided her time between training her own team and their team when the time for their first match had come, they all quit she tried to talk to them, but they just offended her, saying that she didn't trained them well and that she didn't pay attention to them at all so they never speak again" Hill explained

\- Awkward silence again...

"Well she did the right thing not talking to them again" I finally spoke "they didn't appreciated her effort" I said.


End file.
